A World in Need
by AgentKatify
Summary: Herobrine has broken free of Notch's curse. He despises the world that Notch has created without his help, and plots to destroy it. Soon after the threat is recognized, a group of people from Earth are sent to stop the disaster from happening. Will they succeed, or will the world of Minecraft fall? (Includes some YouTubers and OCs.)
1. Boiling Trouble

**So, hello readers! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not too experienced at all of this, obviously. I really hope I'm doing all of this right. xD**

**But yea. Enjoy the story. I hope.**

_**(Third Person POV)**_

A silhouette whizzed through the tall grass in the field, causing it to sway, resembling a Hawaiian dance in the bright light of a full moon. The silhouette glanced around at his surroundings, revealing pure white eyes that even the most powerful and brave warriors were eager to stay away from. Finally he was able to escape the Nether, a terrible place he'd been locked in for so long, cursed by a person he had once trusted. And now he wanted revenge.

"This is the perfect place to start at," he growled, a menacing sneer hidden in the shadows of his face. "Look! Look how peaceful everything is. While I have been locked away in the depths of… that place… Notch has created this, a getaway for idiots and cowards. No one will ever suspect a thing when I release my army, and by then, it will be too late!"

The man's eyes started to glow, brighter than the moon itself, engulfing his face in an eerie white light. "I am HEROBRINE!" he yelled to the dark, starless sky, voice echoing for thousands of blocks in each direction.

_**(Kat's POV)**_

"Bye! See you later, Duckei," I called to my best friend, exiting out of her home and into the darkness that waited outside. Shivering even in my warm, purple jacket, I headed for the white van parked not too far from me. It was late, for I had lost track of time as I worked on a school project with Duckei. My mom would probably flip once I get home. She gets worried so easily.

"Overprotective," I grumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle behind me. Hm. Maybe it's Duckei. I probably forgot something at her house, again. Rolling my eyes in annoyance with myself and turning around, my world was in a second, engulfed in black. I fell to the ground, unconscious, as two masked people stood behind me.

_**(One of the masked people's POV)**_**  
**

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Just get her in the car, like Tony told us. Do you even listen?"'

"Well, yeah. Quick!" the masked man urgently whispered as a shadow appeared in the lit window of the girl's best friend's house. It pulled back the curtains and looked outside. By then, only shadows of the kidnappers could be spotted in the yellow illumination of a lone street lamp.

The shadow watched the night for a little longer, and then closed the curtains, retiring to bed. She was completely unwary of the white van still parked outside in the driveway. After all, what one is not expecting usually stays unseen, though completely obvious.

**So... How was it? I love making ominous beginnings. xD The rest of the story might be pretty cliche, but I'll try not making it like that. **

**I guess for a first fanfiction it's alright. Maybe. **

**Thanks!**

**~AgentKatify~**


	2. Kidnapping

**So, hello again! Second chapter of my new story, I hope the first one was good enough.**

**I'll try to make this one longer, for I have more time now.**

_**(Kat's POV)**_

A bright light blinded me as I awoke. My vision was blurry. I was in a bed, it seemed like, in a completely white room. My heart was pounding in fear, almost ready to burst out of my chest. Where was I?

But as my vision cleared, I became less distressed and more tranquil. I was able to just barely make out two figures dressed in black, masks covering their faces, revealing only dark brown eyes specked with a normally attractive lighter color, except in my case. After all, what sane person would think of her captives as attractive? Slowly turning my head, still in a laying position, I noticed another man in a somewhat formal attire; a white collared shirt, khaki dress pants, a neatly tied brown tie, and a slim black jacket. He looked very small compared to the two muscular figures beside him, but carried a sort of authority which caused the others to cower in fear. The group was talking amongst one another, no doubt unknowledgeable to the fact that I had regained my consciousness. I strained my ears, attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So, Tony, what are you planning to do now?" one of the masked men questioned the formally dressed man in a gruff voice.

"Something has happened in Minecraft, Andrew. We need people to help out," Tony replied.

"Oh." Tony answered.

"But if you want those people to help out, can't you ask them…? The way we took this one here wasn't exactly… the best way," the unnamed man reasoned.

But, as Tony was getting ready to explain, Andrew just had to look over at me. He widened his eyes, whispering to the small man. I heard footsteps, and soon enough, a shadow covered me. I shut my eyes, pretending to be still knocked-out, but it was too late.

"Ah, I see you are awake!" Tony exclaimed, not sounding like he meant it.

Silence.

"Well, what did you hear of our, uh, little small talk over here?" he interrogated, eyebrows raised. "I know you're awake, come on."

I slowly opened my eyes.

"That's a good girl! Now once again, what exactly did you hear?"

"N-nothing, sir. I-I just woke up," I stammered, mouth dry.

"Alright," Tony said, believing my lie. "Now, just stay in here for now, we'll bring the rest in soon enough, and then you'll go."

"Go where? I need to know where I'll be taken," I demanded bravely.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out," Tony responded, a mysterious and unsettling glint in his eyes.

Then I somehow fell back asleep, fear churning in my stomach and mind.

**_*A Few Hours Later*_**

I was roused the next time by loud footsteps, seemingly like someone was getting dragged, and a muffled voice. It sounded a lot like someone I knew...

**_(Skydoesminecraft's POV)_**

It was a day like any other normal day, and I was recording a video with Jason, or TrueMU, when I heard the sound of a door opening closing in my house.

"Jason, wait, I'll go and see who just opened my door. I don't think I invited anyone over or anything," I murmured into Skype.

"Okay, go ahead," Jason's voice replied after a few seconds.

Carefully, I got off my comfy red chair. This better be important. Heading downstairs, I didn't see anyone. Maybe it just was a hallucination? Better to be safe than sorry though. So I continued my search. First the kitchen, then the living room, then the dining room. Still no one. Shaking my head, I started going back upstairs. Just as I got to the stairway, I sensed someone behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was dressed in black. Then, a bag was put over my head and I was dragged out and shoved into a van. Struggling with all my might, I could not free myself from the two masked men.

The ride was bumpy, especially in the back of the car with no seatbelt.

"Hey, you know that everyone has to be buckled when the car is in motion?" I yelled, attempting to get some attention.

The two men just laughed.

The next thing I knew, I was dragged out of the van, and once again carried somewhere. It was a brightly lit white area, as I could see through the tiny holes in the itchy cloth bag. Grunting, and hollering some not exactly nice words, I again strived to escape from my kidnappers. Finally, I was released, the bag pulled off.

I turned around and gasped, seeing the others in the room with me.

**Hang ending! Kind of. I hope the story's okay for now. Please leave some reviews if possible and anything else you'd like to leave/do. xD**

**I hope to post a chapter everyday, but, with school and all the activities I'm in, that might be very hard. **

**Thanks!**

**~AgentKatify~**


	3. Friends

**Um, so, hello again guys. Yep, I gave up on a story again. But, after reading some reviews, just now actually, I've decided to continue my struggle to continue writing the story without giving up. I will try as hard as possible.**

**Well, let's start, then?**

_**(Skydoesminecraft's POV)**_

Once I had finally been released from that itchy bag, I was afraid. Really, really, really afraid. After all, I had not the slightest idea of what would be with me. The only thought that had kept me calm was that my friends were safe.

Until now.

I whirled around towards the two masked men, fists raised and in a defensive posture. I had to attempt one last time to escape at least. Rushing at them, all I saw was a blur of white, more white, even more white, and possibly traces of grey too.

As my fist flew through the air at a high speed, I also noticed other faces in the room, along with bodies, of course. Suddenly, the world froze around me. I knew those people.

I suddenly stopped attacking my kidnappers, fist unclenching and falling to my side limply. I gaped at large group, mostly made of my dearest friends and fellow YouTubers. Right away, I noticed TrueMU, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, ASF Jerome, HuskyMudKipz, ihasCupquake, AntVenom, Setosorcerer, and two girls I whom I had never met before.

Switching direction to that group, I hurried over.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" I questioned them, already knowing the answer.

"We came here the same way you did, Sky," Seto answered plainly. The rest nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the two masked men had already left the room.

"Well, since we're all here now, we may as well start introducing each other," one of the mysterious girls suggested timidly, no doubt trying to lighten the somber mood hanging over all of us like a dark, heavy cloud.

"Good idea," TrueMU agreed, glad to have something to distract him from worries.

"What about we say our name, and one interesting fact about us when it's our turn?" ihasCupquake spoke up, voice hoarse, but bravely determined. Everyone silently agreed.

Soon enough, we had gone in a small circle. Now I knew that the two girls were named Duckei and Kat. They seemed like they were good friends, whispering inaudible secrets to one another and smiling afterwards. Kat had gotten here the earliest, Duckei arriving soon afterwards.

"So, anyone have any idea what we're all here for?" Bajan asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Kat smiled and whispered again to Duckei. Her friend's eyes popped wide open in disbelief.

"Really!?" she squeaked, forgetting to keep quiet. Kat nodded and glared Duckei.

"Sorry," Duckei mouthed back.

"Any explanations?" Jerome interrogated the two, a playful glint in his eyes from their, or more exactly, Duckei's, lack of secrecy.

"We're going to be sent into Minecraft to save it!" Kat bubbled excitedly.

I opened my mouth to ask a question.

"But I don't know why they did it so violently," Kat replied to the question I was about to ask. Huh.

Abruptly, a loud, firm knock sounded at the door. The two masked men, plus a formal, but short guy came in. They were all holding guns. The group glanced at Kat, all questioning what she had recently told us. She looked quite worried herself.

_**(Kat's POV)**_

Why were they holding guns? Weren't we supposed to get sent into Minecraft? Or was the whole conversation I had heard simply a misleading lie?

Questions whizzed through my mind as the men grew closer, smiling widely. Why were they smiling widely? Killing people was not an enjoyable affair. Well, maybe it was for those weirdoes.

What was even worse was that the whole group was staring at me, doubting my knowledge on this whole event. I hated being the center of attention. Closing my eyes, I ran over what had happened after Sky had first come in, fighting to his best ability. He'd put up quite a fight. At the beginning, I could not believe that I actually got to meet, let alone talk with, my favorite YouTubers. I wasn't really the over-passionate fangirl type, so I wasn't screaming all over the place, but admittedly, I did feel very excited inside, and jittery too. I had seen that everyone was anxious about this whole deal, so I had tried to help out by offering the typical getting-to-know-each-other game. It worked, to my surprise. And then I'd been whispering with Duckei about my excitement about this whole ordeal, though she, not being too great a fan, expressed few emotions.

Until, of course, I told her about the purposes of this gathering. She'd thought it was awesome to get to go into Minecraft and in her excitement, forgetfulness settled onto her, and she failed to keep quiet. So then I'd had to explain to everyone else.

But now, no trace of certainty was left in me. The whole conversation was probably a hook to lead me somewhere else than the actual plan, and I had caught onto it.

So now, as Tony pointed the gun at me, I breathed out, and closed my eyes. I'd had a good life.

A shot was heard, and everything turned black.

**Okay, I promise. This is the last real-world chapter. I think I've written too many of them by now, especially for the beginning. But hey, first fanfiction. Don't judge. xD**

**Really late when I'm writing this. I really hope I won't be taking such a long break as the interval between Chapter 2 and this one for Chapter 4... I will try to post this weekend. **

**Thanks!**

**~AgentKatify~**


	4. A New Place

**Hello readers! Or whoever would bother reading this far into the story… **

**This is somewhat the weekend, right?**

**I will NOT make this chapter a cliffhanger, I promise.**

**By the way, dragonflyz, you asked to add an OC, but never answered my IM. Did you see it?**

_**(ihasCupquake's POV)**_

When I saw the guns being pointed, I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear seeing blood. It made me light-headed. Then I heard the shot, screams from some people in the room, and a body thud on the floor. I cringed, and after a few seconds opened my eyes a crack. I saw no one laying on the floor. Utterly no one. How could the masked guys of carried Kat away so quickly? Everyone else looked confused too.

I shifted closer to Duckei, feeling comfort in the fact that there was a presence nearby to ease my fear. However, Duckei made just the slightest move away from me. Ok, I guess Duckei was feeling quite brave enough herself then…

Shuddering, I stayed glued to the spot as the rest of the YouTubers were eliminated, yet always disappearing right after they fell. Sky gave the masked men quite a hard time, attempting to attack them whatever chance he was given. But two against one just didn't work out for Sky.

Then, the men finally got to me. I flinched and closed my eyes. How did it feel like? By now, it didn't seem like anyone was dying. Would it hurt? Would it tickle? I guess it was time to find out. I heard the gunshot, and braced myself.

At first, it felt light, almost like I was a soft, white cloud floating in the sky during the summer, the only wind being a light, warm summer breeze.

Suddenly, I felt an agonizing pain shoot through my whole body. I screamed, tears filling my eyes, completely unprepared for it after the relaxing feeling that came before. It seemed as if I was being shaped into something else, the rounded edges of my skin fading, instead turning more flat and developing an angle, just like a square or rectangle. As weird as it seemed, my clothes changed too. My sneakers changed to light brown boots, specially designed for adventure. My jeans were replaced by dark brown shorts. And, my favorite blue cami transformed into a light brown collared shirt, the ones that park rangers or explorers would normally wear. At last, the adaptation concluded. I glanced down at myself.

Why, I looked exactly like my Minecraft skin for my series, Minecraft Oasis!

_**(Kat's POV)**_

After twisting and tumbling through the black void that swallowed me after I got "shot," I finally landed on something that felt ground-like; grass perhaps? Bright sun shone into my eyes, which, by the way, did not adjust to the sudden change of light yet.

"Oof!" Someone landed right on top of me.

"What about we move out of the way?" I suggested, blindly making my way on knees and hands away from our apparent spawn-point.

I still had no idea what this place was, though I was beginning to make a wild guess. But it just did not seem possible.

Pondering this, I crawled on further, trying to find a shady spot. Since I tend to block out all sounds when thinking, I didn't hear the lava until it was too late.

As I started to plunge into the pit, wailing at the top of my lungs in fear, a hand suddenly grasped mine. Apparently I was slower than other people at adjusting to sudden light. I hung on for dear life as it pulled me up and again onto the soft, comforting grass. I breathed out slowly, and opened my eyes, the shock and fear being too much for me to still keep them shut.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice inquired, his shadow blocking the sun from my face. I glimpsed up, recognizing Seto.

"Yes," I shakily assured him, bobbing my head up and down.

"Good," he breathed, and turned, returning to the clump of people tangled on top of each other at the spawn-point.

As I finally got over the shock, it pounced again. I realized that my guess was confirmed. We really were in Minecraft, despite my disbelief of what Tony and the masked men had been talking about. It was impossible to take in. My dream ever since I had started playing, had finally come true! I needed to explore everything. My head spun with questions and excitement. My surroundings transformed into a whirl of green, blue, red, yellow, and brown. I would of fainted and fallen over if not for the sight of Duckei bounding towards me, just as excited as me.

"Let's go," she shouted, tilting her head towards the backs of the YouTubers heading into the direction of the forest.

"Oh, right! We need to get started on building our house and gathering materials," I suddenly remembered, understanding the reason of their departure.

**_(Setosorcerer's POV)_**

Of course, it was a bit awkward to be around this group of people at first, since most of us hadn't really been talking for a while now. However, fear and astonishment had brought us closer together, slightly healing wounds and fading scars of the past.

Upon my arrival here, I admit I was quite amazed at what I saw. A world, just like in the game, Minecraft, stretched out as far as my vision could reach.

Of course, before I could completely take in my surroundings, I heard a shout for help coming from the girl, Kat.

Advancing towards her, I spied a hand crazily waving from a deep pit which fell into lava. I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. Just a Kat's other hand slipped, I grabbed the hand that was previously waving, and, mustering all my strength, pulled Kat up with it onto solid ground. Checking that she was okay, I turned and walked back to help Sky and the rest untangle themselves from each other.

As they freed themselves, everyone began chatting excitedly.

Duckei, however, cleared her throat, silencing every individual.

"Guys, remember, this is still Minecraft, and the sun will set soon. So, we'd best get started on creating a home for us," she reminded everyone.

"Ooh, I'll take on the responsibility of building the house!" Cupquake offered happily.

"I will help you. Now, the rest of you guys can go gather materials such as wood. Split into groups of two or three, please," Duckei commanded, not before spinning around and retrieving Kat.

When Duckei and Kat caught up, Cupquake and Duckei went to choose a perfect spot for a house. Kat was left standing amongst us.

"So, let's split up? I"ll go with Kat, if no one else wants to," I proposed. Everyone silently agreed, and then split up into groups to get materials.

"I guess we're stuck with gathering wood," Kat complained as the rest of the groups went towards the cave.

"I suppose that's the safest way for you, regarding your accident just a few minutes ago," I joked nervously, hoping Kat won't get offended. She didn't, fortunately, cracking up and doubling over with laughter instead, and agreeing with me after the giggles had died down.

"So, let's begin!" I cheered, excited at beginning my adventure in Minecraft, as I always am. But this time, there's one big difference. It's real.

**This isn't a cliffhanger, right? I sure hope it's not. xD**

**Thanks for reading, people that have bothered to read this far. I hope you like it!**

**Any recommendations on making it better? I still need to work on keeping one point of view for each chapter, instead of multiple. **

**~AgentKatify~**


	5. Troubles in the Forest

**Why, at the end of the year, do teachers decide to suddenly give, like, 3 projects every single week?! I'm so busy and stressed that I've completely lost my determination and time to write anything. **

**But. Now I'm back, and I'll try to post weekly, mostly over the weekend, probably. **

**I want to change up the story a bit. I don't like the way I wrote the first chapters. Oh well, I guess.**

**Sorry for not posting for so long before after the 4th chapter.**

_**(Kat's POV)**_

Oh yay. Gathering wood. My most favorite thing to do when starting up a world in Minecraft. (Sarcasm) I usually run out of it on Singleplayer because I never go to gather any.

At least this time, I'm with a group of the greatest and funniest people in the world. Especially the one partnered with me for the expedition for wood.

"Seto, how are we supposed to gather wood? Won't punching a tree hurt?" I questioned him.

Seto gave a small, unsure shrug, and continued walking towards the forest. He suddenly seemed very worried.

"Right, thanks. I'll go punch some trees and see for myself," I replied to the silence.

Sprinting away from Seto towards the nearest tree, a tall birch, I pounded my fists against the bark.

"Ow!" I yelped, cradling my throbbing hand with my uninjured arm and pressing it against my stomach. Okay, so that would not work. _Think,_ I urged myself.

But isn't this the way that my avatar in the computer game does it? Hm. I guess things in this world are different.

Spotting a large piece of stone laying off to the side, I bent over and grasped it tightly in my hand, making sure my fingers would be kept safe from harm when I hit the tree with the rock.

_One, two, three, _I counted in my mind, and then hit the tree stump as hard as I could. A crack appeared in the perfect, smooth bark. _Just a few more times, _I predicted.

Surely enough, the block popped right off the tree and flew towards me, landing in my pocket. I could feel the weight of the wood block in my pocket.

Continuing to use my technique for chopping down trees, I scavenged enough wood for both Seto and me to use to make a few axes, pickaxes, and swords.

Now, I needed to make wooden planks. Upon thinking this, my hand automatically went to my left-hand pocket and pulled out a little board with four squares on it. Aha. This was it.

I placed the board on the ground and placed some logs on it. Like magic, they turned into wooden planks.

Whew. That was finished. Now, I need to make a crafting table to make some weapons and tools. Placing four wooden planks on the board, one in each square, I was able to create a crafting table. Perfect! Now I would be able to make some weapons. I was so relieved that at least crafting was like it was in the virtual game.

I crafted a pickaxe, decided against an axe and sword for now, for the sake of saving some wood. Glancing around, my gaze happened to come across some stone peeking out of the side of a hill.

Strolling up to the blocks, I hit my pickaxe against them as hard as I could. However, it got lodged in the stone, and I could not pull it out. Wow. I needed to gain some strength to at least start living in real-life Minecraft.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, reaching to aid me in pulling out the wooden pickaxe. I whirled around, panicking. Then, I realized I had forgotten that Seto came with me on the expedition, for I was so busy with exploring the aspects of a life in a computer game.

After a bit of tugging, Seto and I were able to pull the pickaxe out of the stone.

"I'd recommend trying to hit the stone a bit lighter than that," he suggested, a bit of amusement glistening in his eyes.

I stepped away from him, taking his accomplishments into mind. He'd already crafted quite a few stone swords, plus some axes and pickaxes, stone too.

"Thank you!" I replied a bit too late, blushing, surprised and embarrassed at his progress compared to mine.

"Here. Have these," Seto beckoned to some tools that he had propped up against the curve of the hill, made especially for me.

"Thanks," I responded, feeling flustered. I wasn't usually this bad at Minecraft.

Pretending I felt nothing wrong with the way I was acting currently, I stooped and picked up the tools Seto had crafted for me and continued on my way to gather some wood with my new and improved axe.

_**(Seto's POV)**_

When Kat bolted away from me to start on her wood-cutting expedition, I was fretting, a lot. And it was mostly for my friends who had gone into the cave. I wondered if they would figure everything out, or fail and then die, either eaten by zombies, exploded by creepers, burned by lava, or buried in gravel. Yes, I do not have a very optimistic point of view, as you can see.

Shaking off the doubts as much as I could, I watched Kat from a distance, smiling at her failed attempt at collecting some wood. At least I wouldn't make the same mistake now. I observed her solution of using a rock to collect the logs, impressed by her quick problem-solving skills. Soon enough, I went off to gather some wood myself, using her technique. I owed Kat that now.

Pulling out the mini crafting table every player carried out, I managed to create a workbench. The rest was easy. I made some weapons and tools, and went to collect some stone to upgrade my tools.

A cliff-face right nearby had some stone blocks peeking out, and I quickly collected those, not without a few mistakes at first, obviously. I got my pickaxe stuck in the stone block a few times until I learned that quick, light hits were the best technique for collecting cobblestone.

After mining about 25 blocks of cobblestone, I pulled out my workbench, and crafted some new tools for both me and Kat, guessing that she was not having a lot of luck with mining cobblestone.

And I was right.

When Kat came into my view, she was raising her wooden pickaxe above her head, and bringing it down on the stone as hard as she could, grunting in the process. Like it had happened for me, the pickaxe got stuck in the stone. But, unlike mine, it was nearly impossible to free her pickaxe due to the force she brought it down with.

Walking up to Kat, I propped her tools against some grass blocks or the hill, reached over her, and grabbed the pickaxe handle, attempting to help her in her dilemma. She gasped in fear and surprise, and turned to face me. The relief on her face as she saw someone she knew was instantly recognizable. What, did she think that some kind of murderer was out to get her? Very likely.

And overall, it was a very difficult job to get the pickaxe out. It definitely required a lot of strength. Thankfully, we got the tool out.

"I recommend trying to hit the stone a bit lighter than that," I proposed to Kat, trying to hold back a smile that was creeping onto my face.

Kat took a step away from me. She glanced at me, and then towards that ground.

"Thanks," she mumbled, obviously embarrassed about something. I guess it was the fact that I had all stone tools and she'd only been able to craft a wooden axe and then get it stuck in a hill.

Suddenly I remembered the tools that I'd made for Kat along with my tools. I invited her to take them, and she accepted, with some hesitation and a "Thank you."

Then Kat ran off, continuing her expedition. I chose to stay behind and possibly collect some more cobblestone. I put my sword away, a choice I would soon come to regret.

As I turned around and started mining the first piece of stone, a heard bones clanking and groaning. An arrow whizzed by me, missing my ear by just about a centimeter. Where did it come from? I frantically glanced around, evaluating that there would be no time to retrieve my sword. A large group of monsters was coming out of a large cave opening that Kat and I had somehow failed to notice. Or did it just form there? How strange.

Snapping back to reality as another arrow shot at me from the cave, I pivoted around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the forest. But the monsters were fast too, strangely enough. Plus, the shadows of the forest were preventing the monsters from burning in the bright sunlight. How unfortunate.

I kept on running. Abruptly, the edge of a cliff approached. I was trapped. _Well, I'm a goner now, _I thought.

A figure jumped down from the treetops, slaying two skeletons at once, plus a third one as it stood up. It whirled around, leaving chaos in its wake. I watched, amazed, as it killed each mob one by one. Those were some good fighting skills, for sure. The figure walked up to me, asking:

"Are you ok?"

"Kat? Is that you?!" I inquired, amazed.

"Yes, sorry if I scared you. I don't know how I did that myself," Kat explained in short gasps.

"Hm. Strange. But that was still really good!" I exclaimed.

"Well, thank you! Treetop parkour has just always been my thing," Kat said, blushing.

"Anyways, shall we go back and see what the others are doing? I think we gathered enough wood," I requested, snapping back to what had happened just moments earlier.

"Sure," Kat agreed.

As I began my walk away from the edge of the cliff, an arrow whizzed by me, scraping the side of my face and unbalancing me. Unfortunately, I still had not gone far from my original place of standing, so I was still at least somewhat near the edge. Very unfortunately.

I wobbled, trying to put myself back into place and balance. But I did not succeed. Another arrow hit me in the leg, knocking me back and over the edge of the cliff. _  
_

And I was falling, the wind whistling by me, offering no support, nothing to stop my plunge onto the ground far beneath me. I heard Kat yell,

"No! Seto! You'll pay for this, you nasty little skeleton!"

All of the sudden, I felt an unknown feeling course through me. Automatically, with a swipe of my hand, I summoned a wisp of sparkling purple magic and turned it into a rope. I threw it with another quick flick of my hand, and it caught on a jagged rock sticking out of the cliff.

"Woah. How did I do that?" I whispered to myself, hanging safely, the rope tied around me. Keeping the magic rope where it was, for support just in case, I began my climb up, using little crevices in the stone as hand and foot holds. _Well, here's where all the rock climbing I did a year go comes into use, _I thought, smiling to myself.

"Come on, Seto! You can do it!"

Kat was looking over the edge of the cliff, cheering me on. She had a relieved look on her face.

I continued making my way up. At the top, Kat reached out to me, offering to help. I grabbed her hand, and she pulled me up, grunting.

"I was so, so worried for you! I don't know what I would of done if you'd died and I wouldn't of even been able to help," Kat murmured, distressed.

"Well, I'm safe now, aren't I?" I asked.

"Thankfully. By the way, how did you do that, with the rope?" Kat inquired, remembering when that had happened on my unfortunate accident.

"I-I don't even know," I breathed, looking down at my hand in amazement.

"Figure that out later. Lat's go now, before another skeleton decides to attack us," Kat suggested.

Nodding, I followed her, away from the cliff and towards the others. This was only the very start of our adventure. I could feel it.

**Thanks for bothering to read this, if you did. It got a bit too long. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for not posting for so long. **

**~AgentKatify~**


End file.
